


Happy Birthday Shuichi!

by NayeGrey



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NayeGrey/pseuds/NayeGrey
Summary: I have to admit that I forgot Shuichi's birthday was today, and while I am writing another fic, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write a birthday fic for him for the first time, even if it might be rushed. I hoped you guys liked it, and happy birthday Shuichi!P.S. This was all meant to be platonic, but you could interpret it otherwise if you want to.





	Happy Birthday Shuichi!

Shuichi’s parents would visit him from time to time, whether that be once a month or once a year. He never really cared. Living so many years without them had him accustomed to their absence. Even so, he didn’t know if he wanted them here or not. Conversations with them were always brief and awkward: "How's school?" they'd say, and he'd reply with "Fine," and that'd be the end of it. Still, he'd be lying if he said he didn't mind them not being there for his birthday. They'd sent him and his uncle a note, saying that they were too busy filming in America to come back. The letter was sent a week in advance. 

He sighed. Today he officially turned seventeen, and yet his parents didn't even bother to try coming? He wondered if he should've been over them, but his bitter feelings towards them never disappeared. For now though, he'd go downstairs and eat the special blueberry pancakes his uncle would make him.

The sweet aroma of the fluffy pancakes on the table made his stomach growl in anticipation. His uncle laughed, setting two mugs of coffee down.

"Happy birthday, Shu," he said. "I can't believe my boy is seventeen already. I feel like such an old man now."

He dramatically wiped his eye, and Shuichi rolled his eyes and smiled. 

"You're not old, uncle," he said, sitting down in front of the pancakes.

"No need to comfort this old man," his uncle replied dramatically, sitting down across from him. "But enough about me. Today's your special day, after all."

His uncle raised his mug, and Shuichi clinked his own, both sipping their coffee and exhaling in satisfaction. The birthday boy took up his fork and knife, eating his pancakes already covered in minimal syrup, just the way he liked it. The two of them didn't converse much, and that was alright. Being with each other was enough. Shuichi stared down at his pancakes, adamantly ignoring the two empty chairs at the sides of the table. They were usually empty anyway, but he didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Oh, Shu, I'm going to have to work a bit late today, so I won't be back until around five-thirty."

"Alright."

While not often, the detective agency would sometimes make his uncle stay to help with an especially difficult case. He knew that his uncle was doing his best for both of them, but he really would've liked to spend most of today with him. 

"I'm sorry, but after we can spend time together, okay?" His uncle ruffled his hair, and he playfully swatted his hand away.

"I'd like that."

Once he finished breakfast, he gave his uncle a hug before grabbing his bag and putting on his shoes.

"Bye, uncle!" he said before opening the door.

"See you later, Shu!" his uncle said back.

It just so happened that on his birthday they were having a test, but Shuichi found he didn't he mind. He was too excited to see his friends. Kaito would probably give him a hefty pat and congratulate him loudly. Maki would probably just congratulate him, except definitely not as loudly as Kaito. Being his birthday, Ouma would create a prank just for him and say "Happy birthday!" in the most obnoxious way possible. Kaede would give him a homemade card and take him to her lab to play him a song. After school, he'd relax at home until his uncle returned, where they'd watch a cliche crime thriller and point out every pedantic flaw about it. The day didn't pan out exactly like he'd expected.

As soon as Kaito saw him outside of their classroom, he froze and glanced quickly at the corner of the hallway. Shuichi turned to look, but Kaito yelled "Don't look!" before he fully could.

"Er, uh, happy birthday bro!" Kaito said quickly, blocking his view of the corner. "My sidekick's seventeen now! I'm so proud of you, Shuichi."

"Thanks Kaito," Shuichi said, smiling up at him despite being slightly confused. Kaito grinned back and gave him that hefty pat, almost knocking him off his feet.

From around the corner arrived Maki, who gave Kaito a blank look, making him laugh nervously. She shook her head and told Shuichi "Happy birthday."

He thanked her as well, and she smiled a tiny bit. 

"I'm looking forward to today's training," he said. Even if his uncle was returning late, hanging out with them both would still be fun.

"About that bro--"

"Me and Kaito are busy today, so we decided to cancel training. Sorry we didn't tell you sooner," Maki said, cutting Kaito off.

"No, it's fine. Thanks for telling me."

He ignored his disappointment and continued chatting with Kaito and Maki as they went into their classroom. Kaito asked him if he had any plans today, to which Shuichi said no. He was about to say more, but Maki cut him off again. Their behavior was a little suspicious, but Shuichi didn't question them about it. Kaito was always one to wear his heart on his sleeve, and they trusted each other enough to tell if something was wrong, likewise with Maki. Sure, there was that time when he caught the flu and collapsed during training (Shuichi and Maki scolded him after he woke up), but he had long learned his lesson. Or so Shuichi hoped. Maki was more reserved, and it had taken her a long time to open up to them, but Shuichi couldn't have been more grateful for her friendship. She was always willing to listen if he had a problem, and he'd do the same for her. 

Kaede came in soon after, but she wasn't holding a homemade card like she had last year. 

"Sorry, Shuichi, but I was really busy with homework and didn't have a lot of time to work on one," she apologized, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Don't worry about it Kaede, I understand. It's not your fault."

"Thanks Shuichi. To make up for that, happy seventeenth birthday!" she said, hugging him briefly.

As soon as she finished the hug, another one came flying from behind, startling him. If he'd still been wearing his hat, it would've fallen off right then, but thanks to his friends, he wasn't.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Shumai!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Th-thank you, Kokichi," he said, turning around and seeing the supreme leader's face smirking. 

"Wow, Shuichi, I didn't know you were such a scaredy-cat."

"Well, you did just hug me out of nowhere."

"Did I? Nah, I'm pretty sure I told you in advance, so it's your fault for forgetting."

"You can get off him now, Kokichi," Kaito grumbled.

Kokichi was the new edition to their group, and he and Kaito still had a rocky relationship, but they tolerated each other well enough. Though it didn't really help that the boy liked to press both Kaito and Maki's buttons. Luckily Maki had moved past attempting to strangle him every time he said something, but it didn't stop her from glaring at him. Shuichi doubted they would've given Kokichi a chance if he weren't friends with him already. If one were to ask Kokichi though, he'd claim he was getting closer to Shuichi only because he was a threat to his organization. At first Shuichi wasn't sure how to take that-- he wasn't sure how to take all of Kokichi's antics either-- but seeing as how Kokichi still hung out with him, he'd say the other boy consider him a friend. Maybe.

Once he'd stopped hugging Shuichi, he immediately proceeded to get into a fight with Kaito on his hairstyle. Shuichi looked at them with exasperated affection. When Kokichi involved the rest of them into the argument, Kaede said that Kaito's hair fit him, Maki bluntly admitted that she thought it was weird, and it was up to Shuichi to give the final say. 

"You don't think my hair's weird too, do you Shuichi?" asked Kaito desperately. 

"Um... it's definitely unique?"

"See!" Kaito said. "My hair's not weird at all."

"But didn't Maki Roll just say your hairdo sucks?"

"One, don't call me Maki Roll, and two, I just think his hairstyle's weird."

"Ah, come on, Maki Roll!" Kaito whined. 

The five of them spent the few minutes before class talking and laughing with each other. Shuichi was still sad that he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Maki, Kaito, and his uncle, but being with his friends like this brightened up his day. Though he still found their behavior suspicious. 

The day progressed as normal, filled with tests and lecture. There was no piano performance from Kaede, not even a prank by Kokichi. After his former disappointment, he was looking forward to at least one of those things, but he supposed today was just a busy day for everyone. Still, he couldn't help but feel that today was just full of disappointments.

* * *

Shuichi resigned himself to spending three hours at home doing homework and chilling alone, but Kokichi had taken him by the arm and dragged him all over town. After they'd been to a costume store, cafe, and park, Shuichi asked him why they were doing this. They hadn't bought anything at the store or cafe. Seeing Kokichi try on a superhero cape with a monocle and attempt to stack ten hats on Shuichi was extremely amusing, and Kokichi explaining the dark histories behind all of the cafe menu made him laugh, but he suspected there was more to this than Kokichi wanting to hang out. 

"The truth is, Shuichi," he had started dramatically from beside him on the other swing, "this was all a distraction so my organization could steal all your detective files and spray-paint your house! They've probably already painted everything pink, including your floor."

An incident like this had already happened before. Kokichi sent him on a wild goose chase to find his bag, leaving riddles around the school for him to solve. Shuichi had found it eventually, actually enjoying the prank a little. Even when he came home with it to a door that said "Kokichi Ouma was here" in pink sparkly glitter, he still found it amusing. His uncle did not think the same. Every time Kokichi would come over to his place, his uncle would eye him cautiously, remembering how it took a month and a half to scrub off all that glitter. 

If he hadn't known Kokichi better, he'd be freaking out and running to his house. He did though, and he now knew Kokichi's pranks were all in mischievous fun. Even so, he'd rather not have to spend a month and a half cleaning his house again.

"That's a lie, isn't it?" Shuichi said.

"As expected of the Ultimate Detective! Able to see through my lies so easily." Kokichi sighed. "I must be losing my touch, buuut--"

"That's a lie too?" Shuichi guessed.

"Exactly. I could never lose my touch; I _am_ the ultimate liar after all!"

Kokichi had gotten off his swing his swing and suddenly started pushing Shuichi, startling him for the second time that day. He quickly relaxed though, getting used to Kokichi pushing him up into the sky. After ten whole minutes had passed, Shuichi had reached his daily quota of swinging. 

"Kokichi, can you stop pushing me?"

"No can do, Shuichi. I can't let you go now that you know my plan," he said, though he stepped to the side and allowed Shuichi to get back down.

"Welp, it's been nice knowing you, but I have to run before this gang starts attacking me. Keep them distracted for me Shuichi!" 

He was left by himself with the fake threat of a gang as Kokichi ran off. Then came Kaede, standing in the spot Kokichi was moments before. She was panting heavily.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" he asked, ignoring his confusion.

"Ah, yeah... just... practicing for gym class... is all," she said between breaths.

Even if he hadn't been with the king of liars himself, the lie would've stood out to him like a brick in a field of grass. 

"I see," he said simply. 

"What a coincidence... that we saw each other huh?" she said, getting her breath back. "Do you want to hang out a little? You know, since we're here together and all." She laughed nervously.

He checked his watch: four-forty. "I'd like that, Kaede."

They walked to a nearby bookstore and browsed the selections together. Currently they were in the mystery section. While not a genre that Kaede particularly likes, she knew Shuichi was an avid fan of it. She loved seeing the way he'd confidently piece together the clues and reach a conclusion. Seeing that hidden confidence was what made her try to help him be more confident, and she was glad to see him be able to look people in the eye now. He even got rid of his hat. She continued walking down the aisle until she noticed Shuichi wasn't with her. He stood in front of a book, staring at it intently.

"Find something you like?" she asked, looking at the book as well. She blinked a couple of times, making sure she read the cover correctly. It was apparently a manuscript from Saihara Hiroshi, movie screenwriter and a terrible father. Kaede really tried to like him, but the mere sight of his name irked her. How could she like someone who ditched his own son and didn't bother coming back for his birthday? She remembered how bitter Shuichi sounded when he talked about the letter his parents sent a week ago. He had told them he was fine if they didn't visit, but his tone said otherwise. She really wanted to say something to cheer him up, but knew she couldn't right now. _Just a little longer,_ she reminded herself. 

"Hey, Shuichi," she said, distracting him from whatever negative thoughts he might've been having. It was his birthday, he shouldn't need to be sad. "Even if your parents aren't here, you've still got us, alright?"

"... You're right," Shuichi said after a pause. "Thanks Kaede."

"Anytime, Shuichi," she said, smiling warmly at him. He gave her a smile back.

* * *

While he wondered where Kokichi ran off to, spending the rest of the time with Kaede was pleasant. That is, until she suddenly ran off like him. She had said she forgot to do some homework and quickly said goodbye before running off. Another lie, if her awkward delivery was anything to go by.

He sighed. _What's up with everyone today?_ he wondered.

Looking at his watch told him it was five-twenty. His uncle would be home soon. Shuichi's steps were filled with excitement as he swiftly walked home. He couldn't wait to spend time with his uncle. 

Shuichi was expecting to see his uncle sitting at the couch, reading a newspaper and welcoming him back. Him yelling "Surprise!" with his four friends was far from what he expected. Nor did he expect four party poppers to go off, nor for Kokichi to shoot confetti into his face.

"I thought we told you not to do that," Maki said, taking his party popper away like a stern sister.

"I- I just wanted to surprise Shuichi," Kokichi said, lips wobbling as he wailed and burst into tears.

"It-- It's okay, Kokichi!" Shuichi said. Even if it was an act, he felt the need to assure the boy for some reason. "I don't mind at all."

"See, Maki Roll? I told you he'd like it," Kokichi said smugly, all his tears gone.

"When did you ever say that?" she deadpanned. 

In front of him his uncle muttered, "Why did I ever let him in again?"

"Because you love me, right Uncle Saihara?" said Kokichi.

"Mind letting my sidekick in now?" Kaito said.

"Why of course! Even I'm not cruel enough to keep the birthday boy from his own surprise party."

"Yeah, yeah," said Kaito as he dragged Kokichi away from the door, allowing Shuichi in.

Without Kokichi in his way, Shuichi could see the navy and white streamers on the walls, a huge banner saying, "Happy Birthday Shuichi!" in the middle. Surrounding the unfrosted cake at the table were five wrapped gifts. To his bewilderment, there was a piano set up in the middle of the room. There certainly wasn't one before.

"So, do you like it, bro?"

"I-- You didn't have to do all this for me." 

"But we wanted to," Kaede said. "Happy birthday, Shuichi."

"... Thank you, everyone," he said earnestly. He looked at the cake. "You even got me an unfrosted cake."

"Yeah, we got a lame, unfrosted cake just for you," Kokichi said. "While I still think one with frosting would've been better, I suppose this one will have to do."

"Dude, it's Shuichi's cake, not yours," said Kaito. 

He laughed. Seeing his friends here, all because they wanted to celebrate his birthday... happy couldn't begin to describe how he felt.

Throughout the party, Kokichi lamented the lack of a pinata and other extravagant things, and how he sacrificed them all just for Shuichi. Kaito told him to shut up many times, which only spurred him on. 

They had just finished a round of telephone, which ended with Kokichi saying, "Green chickens are attacking Kaito." Whether he said that on purpose or not remained unknown, but Shuichi had his suspicions. 

Kaito excitedly urged Shuichi to open his gifts, proffering one roughly wrapped in purple paper with stars. Shuichi carefully tore the wrapping paper apart, neatly setting it aside as he opened the small box. It was a star-shaped badge with the initials SS engraved in the middle. Kaito explained that it glowed in the dark. Thanking Kaito, he attached it onto his breast pocket. 

"Now you look like a sidekick of the Luminary of the Stars," he said proudly.

He smiled warmly at his friend as he opened the next present. The wrapping paper was a plain red, though it was much more neatly wrapped than Kaito's. In it contained the newest volume of his favorite mystery series. Maki had looked away, blushing. She said she heard him mention the series once and heard the new book came out. He was surprised to see her face turn more red when he thanked her.

"Open mine now!" Kokichi had said repeatedly as he gave Shuichi his present. The boy was jumping in excitement, urging Shuichi to open it faster. He felt like taking his sweet time to mess with Kokichi, but he chose not to before Kokichi would take it upon himself to open it for him. He was baffled when all that was inside the big box was a small piece of paper. 

"How do you like your present?" Kokichi said.

"Did you really get my nephew a blank piece of paper?" asked his uncle.

"Well, that was the goal, but if you insist on more..." From his pocket came a pen, the cap having a button and flashlight on it. 

Shuichi took the pen and clicked the button. Moving the violet light around revealed a message on the paper.

_Happy birthday, Shumai! Oh, and from now on you'll be writing to me all of your detective agency's secrets. Keep me updated. Or else face the death penalty. ~ Kokichi_

He made sure that no one else, especially his uncle, saw what Kokichi wrote. The poor man was already wary enough of Kokichi as it was. 

Shuichi chuckled and thanked Kokichi. There were two presents left to be opened, and Shuichi chose the one with blue and white stripes first. Inside contained a coffee thermos with the same pattern. On it was a tag that said, "For all of your coffee needs. - love, your very old uncle." Shuichi rolled his eyes and hugged his uncle, thanking him as well and setting the thermos on the table. 

The last present was wrapped in music notes. It was a no-brainer who it was from. 

"Sorry for lying to you," Kaede said as he took out his homemade birthday card. Kaede's doodle of a magnifying glass enlarging the words "Happy Birthday" was adorable, if a bit simplistic, and her message was heart-warming. 

_Happy seventeenth birthday Shuichi! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend. You didn't have to spend all that time finding my sheet music, but you did, and I'm really thankful for that. I'm glad that you're more confident in yourself, but if you ever think otherwise, remember that you are a smart, kind, and amazing person. Sorry if this is a little cheesy, but know I mean every word I wrote. - your good friend, Kaede_

Along with the card came CD's from his favorite band, along with said band's autograph. Kaede sheepishly explained she had some connections as the Ultimate Pianist.

After thanking Kaede, Kokichi sat him down on a chair and started singing Happy Birthday. Everyone else joined in, but their voices did nothing to mask Kokichi's off-key one. He should've known Kokichi would sneak trick candles onto the cake, despite the boy's claims to the contrary. Kokichi offered to cut the cake, but his uncle took the knife far away from Kokichi and gave it to Shuichi. He smiled at the sight and cut the cake into five pieces, serving them onto paper plates.

Shuichi stared at the two chairs, now occupied with Kaito and Kokichi who got into yet another argument. He basked in the company of his friends and uncle, the table not feeling as empty as before.

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I forgot Shuichi's birthday was today, and while I am writing another fic, I couldn't pass up the opportunity to write a birthday fic for him for the first time, even if it might be rushed. I hoped you guys liked it, and happy birthday Shuichi!
> 
> P.S. This was all meant to be platonic, but you could interpret it otherwise if you want to.


End file.
